


Digital Delights

by InerrantErotica



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Digimon are beings created by Earth's digital footprint. As we all know, there's a LOT of pornography on the internet. Your companions Angewomon and Lillymon discover this treasure trove of data and are... eager to explore human sexuality, to say the least.
Kudos: 26





	Digital Delights

Nearly five billion exabytes of data are exchanged through the Internet every year. A vast and infinite sea full of life. Digital life, in its own way. Angewomon quite literally has it at her fingertips. Alone, she holds a cellphone in both of her delicate hands, just focusing on it. ‘He’ had left it here by accident…

The whole Digital World was a product of the information age, a product of this little thing in her hands… herself included. She is an angelic figure, buxom and clad in white and pink, with six wings and flowing blonde hair- all because of the sheer mass of data exchange between humans. Data about angels and demons- of myth and legend.

Laying upon a bed, wings folded out of the way and draped in her robes and ribbons, Angewomon traverses through the vast and infinite sea of digital information accessible through this time device. Her eyes are obscured beneath the iron mask, but her lips pursed in the most curious manner. She sees well enough through the veil.

In an existential dalliance, she looks up other angelic beings like herself- beings borne of myth that might explain why the human zeitgeist of data and information coalesced to form ‘her’- Angewomon in particular. She determines that she is a being of quite some beauty… and one to be desired.

And what is human desire, exactly? Angewomon ventures further into the deep sea of the human information networks. A large portion of the internet, she soon discovers, is devoted to the exploration of such desires. Carnal ones.

She runs a finger over her lips as she searches, teasing the soft pink flesh. The angelic Digimon feels very strange- experiencing a… tingling in her body that she had never quite felt before. She was observing humans in nudity… and wondered, for a moment, just how much she resembles them. Beneath her clothes, manifestations of her data- was she just like them? She had seen digitalizations of classic paintings depicting angels in nudity.

Her fingers drift from her lips to the golden armor plating over her breasts and, experimentally, the Digimon slips her fingers inside. She finds that she too has nipples! -and that touching them elicits a certain… response.

Her curiosity piqued, she hungers to discover just how human-like her body was… and just how much of this carnal desire made up the essence of her being.

…  
…  
...

You fumble with the keys a bit. Lillymon sways impatiently at your side, her leaf-like wings swaying with the motion. She hummed to herself and folded her hands behind her back, ever anxious to get on with their day. If she had a watch, she would have been looking at it and tapping her foot impatiently.

It was more than enough time to announce your presence to Angewomon inside. More than enough time for her to stop what she was doing. You open the door and call out to her.

“In here.” She responds, her voice as radiant and matronly as ever.

Just as you were about to ask her if she knew where your phone was, you see her laying on your phone with it, her breasts bare and her hand between her legs- buried inside her white leotard. It’s… a total shock.

You avert your eyes and try to explain, or say anything at all when Lillymoon pokes her head through the door, “Hey, I’ve been waiting all day so would ya- huh?”

This was totally inappropriate! You do your best to obstruct her for the sake of Angewomon’s dignity but the fey-like Digimon is far too quick… and curious.

“Angewomon!” She exclaims, “What are you doing?”

“I believe it’s called… masturbation.” The angelic Digimon replies, calm as could be. You notice she’s still rubbing herself, and shoot your gaze off somewhere else to avoid any claims of lechery. Yet she doesn’t seem to mind at all- or really understand how this might be… a compromising situation.

Lillymon too… She starts asking a million questions and you make for the door, just trying to get away from the situation. Forget about the phone! But then Angewomon calls your name.

“Did you know about this?” She asks. Lillymon looks to you for an answer as well.

“Well…” You say with a shrug, “Yeah. Most guys do.” 

“Huh? So you do it too!?” Lillymon asks, staring right at Angewomon’s fingers buried down her skin-tight suit. She looks back to you, “But don’t you have… a different thing?”

A penis. She’s actually seriously talking about that right now. Before you can reply, Angewomon interrupts, “He does. Human men and human women interface with them… see?”

She turns your phone around, presenting it to the room. She’s… she was looking at porn!

“Looks pretty tough.” Lillymon observes, “Like a battle.”

“Hm.” Angewomon flips it back over, considering it carefully, “It does. But they say it feels really good...” Both of their attentions fall back upon you, “Does it?”

“Yeah…”

“So you’ve done it before? With who!?” Lillymon asks excitedly.

“No one, I just… know, that’s all.” You answer.

Lillymon lifts up her pink flower petal skirt, looking down as if it never occurred to her that she had anything under there. But of course… she does have something down there. You can see it, plain as day. She’s like a woman in every way! Except not a hair to be seen.

With no warning at all, Angewomon puts down your phone to reach out with her palm up- groping Lillymon- feeling her up! Rubbing her pussy. You can’t believe it. They really don’t know how embarrassing this should be.

“Ooh.” Lillymoon cooed, “That IS nice, huh?”

“Humans seem… inordinately fascinated with these things.” Angewomon nods, “So much data exists on the internet about them. So very many videos… Hm. Would you show us yours as well?”

She’s talking to you! She really wants to see your dick…

You’re already hard. When it happened, you couldn’t really say. Might have sprang up the instant you came in and saw Angewomon pleasuring herself. Well, they wanted to see it so… you let them see it.

“Whoa.” Lillymon blinks, “So that goes inside here?” She looks down at her own sex for emphasis.

“Hey.” You mutter, “Usually people start with a kiss or something!”

“So we should be kissing?” Angewomon asks.

You nod.

The angelic Digimon removes her hand from beneath Lillymon’s skirt and turns to you, “Come on, then.”

“Yeah, you’re the expert!” Lillymon says with a grin.

To be the ring-leader of a trio of virgins! Still, you can’t deny that this is an… opportunity. Everything’s moving so fast that you don’t really have the time to think about it. Before you know it, you’re on the bed with the two of them at your side. Angewomon grabs your hand, almost tenderly… and presses her lips to your own. You kiss her back, reaching to stroke her cheek- past the cold veil of iron that was her mask- and along her golden strands of hair.

“Okay, me too, me too, me too!” Lillymon anxiously declares, hopping up closer to you. You break away from Angewomon’s embrace… and begin to kiss Lillymon. It’s awkward at first- but she’s a quick learner… and soon she’s kissing you back. You slide your tongue between her lips. She takes the concept of making out and runs with it, more desperately swirling and pushing her tongue down into your mouth. It’s a little aggressive! …but really sexy too.

You feel a hand brush up against your thigh, and look down to see Angewomon groping at your bulge. She purses her lips and softly hums. It feels like she’s testing you… or appraising your manhood. Her fingers rub along the shape of your length.

You bring your eyes back up to her face… and then to her breasts. They were beautiful and it seemed like Angewomon didn’t even realize it. You feel compelled to… show her your appreciation. You reach out, grabbing them in both hands and kneading them, bringing your lips to one of her firm pink nipples and taking it in your mouth.

“Oh?” She softly moans. That’s encouraging. You lick and kiss at her further, rolling your tongue around her nipple…

“Ah.” She sighs. It feels good.

“Hey, hey!” Lillymon protests, “Do me too! Me too!”

Fair’s fair… You turn to the fairy Digimon, looking over at her pink and gold flower petal ‘dress’, wondering how to work around it. Digimon did kinda just… manifest with their clothes on, huh? What would happen if they were to take them off and digivolve?

“Your dress…” You murmur, “It’s kinda in the way.”

“Oh.” She said, “Well then let’s get it out of the way! FLOWER CUTTER!”

“Wait!” You protest, but it’s already done! With a criss-cross slash of light across her chest, the fairy Digimon’s dress was cleaved in two. She revealed her breasts in full, petite and pert things in comparison to Angewomon’s motherly bosom. Her vine-like hair quite nicely framed them…

You lean your head in, lapping and kissing and sucking on each of her nipples as well, until she too cooed a pleasing, “Aah” in reply. 

Lillymon’s nipples are pink and petite little things, while Angewomon’s are large to match her bosom. You go from one to the other, using your hands as well as your mouth to massage and pleasure those sensitive nubs.

Your work left their nipples shiny from the way the room’s lights reflected off all the spit you’ve been laying upon their breasts.

After a while, you pull away and Lillymon exclaims, “Hey, hey, it’s your turn! Let’s see ‘em!” Lillymon reaches for your shirt, trying to drag it off as you put up a token resistance. You explain that it’s… not quite the same thing. They’ve seen you shirtless before, after all.

“Then how do we…” Lillymon doesn’’t quite know how to talk about sex, even if she might be eager to learn all about it.

You’ve felt your cock straining against your underwear for quite some time now… and soon Angewomon pulls them down to let it spring forth, standing stiff at attention. Both of the girls leaned back to get a good look. You can’t deny how hard you are…

“Whoa.” Lillymon exclaims, getting on her hands and knees upon the bed for a better look. 

Angewomon puts a single finger to her lips in thought.

“Kinda looks like a stamen.” The fairy Digimon says as she taps the very tip, smearing a well of precum onto her fingertip and making your cock bounce.

“You could… use your mouth too, you know.” You sheepishly suggest.

“Ah, yes.” Angewomon nodded approvingly, “A technique like sucking on a popsicle. Men seem to find it quite enjoyable.”

“Huh?” Lillymon blinked, “-but only one of us can do that at a time!”

“This is true...” The angelic woman hummed to herself in contemplation, “There’s another thing I saw, though. Lillymon!”

The fairy Digimon nodded like a soldier about to receive some orders.

“You perform that technique from the front.” The blonde Valkyrie said, “I will take care of him from behind.”

...What? You blink and look around. What is that supposed to mean? But before you can think too much on it, Angewomon takes flight and whirls around the room to hover just behind you. She hooks her arms under your armpits and lifts you up. She wraps her arms around your waist, pressing her breasts into your back as you now stand atop the bed.

You look down to see Lillymon still on her knees. She reaches out to grab your hips, coming face to ‘face’ with your hard cock. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around your shaft just like she was sucking on a popsicle. It was… really warm! She’s forming a really tight suction over your cock.

Even though it is her first time, you could tell Lillymon is enthusiastically putting her all into the task. She doesn’t seem to have any trouble with it anatomically either… Do Digimon even have gag reflexes? Even if it’s your first time too, you know it feels incredible. Part of it might just be because of who it was more than what they were doing…

Suddenly, you feel Angewomon’s hands descending, and the angelic figure getting down on her knees. Quite surprisingly, your cheeks are spread, her fingers parting them to reveal your bare butt. Then she licked at it. At… it. Her tongue runs around your hole and you can feel your muscles tense up. Lillymon feels them too- your cock stiffens in her mouth, your balls tightening up against the base of your shaft.

Yet the angelic woman is not deterred. She plunges her tongue inside of you… and it feels so good. You moan and squirm a little. Neither of them care about how… dirty this all is. It’s exhilarating. 

You reach forward with one hand and back with the other. A hand on each of their heads- one affectionately stroking Lillymon’s own stamen poking out from her head, and the other upon the feathers of Angewomon’s helm- and moments later the long blonde hair flowing out from the back of it.

“Ohh.” You moan, closing your eyes as your heart begins to race and your toes start to cringe in place. Is this… really going to happen? Right now? They’re not going to stop. They were moaning too, their feminine sighs muffled below.

You feel an incredible sensation stirring up inside of your loins, building up like a torrent against a dam. You start to throb, and the girls seem to notice as well… they go faster and faster, ever conscientious of the effect they were having on you.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you bring both your hands to Lillymon’s head, pulling and pushing it best as you could under the circumstances. She and Angewomon hold you in place, their hands clutching hard at your lower body to prevent you from squirming too much.

Then you cum.

You can feel it coursing through your cock, forcing its way through your length- until it reaches your tip and bursts forth. Lillymon’s pleasant surprise accompanies your climax, her satisfied moans and happy giggles intensifying with each spurt. You could feel your ass tensing up too, struggling to close upon Angewomon’s tongue. She spreads your cheeks further, diving further in as you start to empty your balls down Lillymon’s throat.

She swallows every last drop, her lips a tight seal over your cock as it twitches and convulses. The after-shocks send shivers down your spine. Lillymon isn’t letting up, and soon you start to tremble and shake as she tickles your oversensitive cock with her tongue.

You wince and only now, after slurping and sucking you off for nearly half a minute more does she look up to see how ticklish it’s made you. Lillymon pulls back, looking up at you with spit all over her lips and chin…

Whoa.

Angewomon likewise relents. Your knees feel weak and you finally take a seat on the bed to just… settle down for a bit. That was… that was something!

“Strange.” The angelic Digimon murmurs as she glides up to your side, “Usually the man cums onto his partner’s face, not in her mouth.”

“Really?” Lillymon blinks, cozying up to the opposite side, “Well I don’t mind- it tasted kinda good. Real warm and rich, mm!”

“W-we can do that too…” You say, panting hard. Only now do you realize that she’s probably seen and absorbed more pornography in just a few minutes than you have in your whole life. Everything but the feeling…

You explain that you just need a few minutes to get ready again. When they ask how they can help, you modestly reply, “Well… you can play with each other.”

“Like before?” Lillymon asks.

You nod.

They turn to one another, their bodies hovering over your cock. “Yours are so much bigger than mine…” Lillymon says, her eyes fixed upon Angewomon’s ample bosom.

“But yours are… cuter, I’d say.” The regal Valkyrie responds. They’re both wonderful…

Lillymon and Angewomon begin playing with each other, experimenting on one another’s bodies. Their hands wander all over... and their mouths as well. Their spittle is in trails over their skin, making it wet and shiny.

It doesn’t take long for you to get hard again. Their eyes turn downwards back to your cock. Angewomon descends, her wings stretching out as she covers your manhood in her bosom. You soon find your cock slipping in between them, buried in her soft embrace.

Lillymon looks on from the side, kneeling with her hands flat on the bed. Her own petite breasts are framed between her biceps, gently squeezed together.

The angelic blonde begins to heave her bosom up and down, stroking you on every square inch of your length. You moan, encouraging her. The fairy Digimon’s eyes flash towards your face, noting the effect for herself.

Her hand wanders up to your chest, rubbing it affectionately. Angewomon’s wings spread and flourish, giving her whole body the semblance of weightlessness. Her knees lift up off the bed as she begins to float.

It’s some kind of flying paizuri… incredible! You close your eyes and lean your head back, moaning as she takes care of the rest. You’re so hard… and she’s so soft! Your cockhead appears and disappears between her soft cleavage. You throb and stiffen- and you can feel every pulsing vein in your length being enveloped… until a sensation begins to build in your groin, surging and mounting... 

An open-mouth smile stretches across Angewomon’s features. You cum again, a thick burst of white hot cum painting her features. Lillymon exclaims, “Whoa!” and leans in closer for a better look.

You look down, desperate to get a glimpse. Spurt after spurt strikes her face, over the cold steel of her mask and the soft warmth of her flesh. It glides across the metal, dripping down onto her much more absorbent skin. Her tongue arched out from the corner of her mouth, scooping up one of the milky rivers running down her cheek.

But that was just one of many- and as you cum, more and more rises out like a volcano. She lifts her breasts up to cover you, and you instantly feel them get that much more hot and slippery from your own cum. Her wonderful bosom is now all slick and slimy as your cock lets out a torrent between her soft mounds. She descends, until your cockhead appears again in the very last moments of your orgasm, sputtering and spurting across her lips and jaw.

She smiled, her eyes still obscured. You get a feeling that it’s only just starting for the three of you...

…  
…  
…

Man, Lillymon’s ass is really tight! It’s unbelievably good. This was all kind of... unplanned. Angewomon picked Lillymon up by the waist and sat her down right on top of you, reverse cowgirl style. But instead of her pussy, your cock went right up her ass instead. She didn’t seem to mind at all. She’s… quite tough, really!

Angewomon is in complete control of you both. With such incredible strength, she lifts Lillymon’s whole body up… and slams it back down, impaling the petite . You wince from the feeling. Her ass is like a vice grip on you! Angewomon has been eating her out this whole time, synching her movements. Where did she learn such things?

You reach up and grab Lillymon’s wings, pulling them back to counter Angewomon’s manipulations- pulling them in every down-stroke to bring her deeper and more completely around your cock.

You near your limit and throw your head back as Angewomon continues to impale Lillymon upon your hard dick. She seems to know exactly the kind of effect it’s having on you. Up and down she thrusts Lillymon’s body, using it like some kind of instrument… until you cum.

Lillymon moans, putting her hands on her cheeks in delight. You can feel her cumming too, her asshole constricting and tightening in waves as you spurt load after load into her. Hardly a drop can escape- that’s how tight it is. In the end, Angewomon lets her go, and her body collapses backwards into your arms. You’ve still got her stuffed… and Angewomon floats upwards to look upon her ‘work’. She smiles, with her lips and cheeks and chin absolutely slathered in Lillymon’s girlcum.

…  
…  
…

You’re face to face with Angewomon, watching the flush on her cheeks. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth, dripping spit. Her legs are up in the air and you’re squatting down, railing her in a hard mating press. Lillymon is off to the side, languidly watching the lurid scene and masturbating.

Angewomon’s arms are up over her head- bound together in the pink ribbon. You’ve tied them there, immobilizing her in silky bondage. Her breasts jiggle with every thrust- two magnificent pillows of pale flesh bouncing after every impact. It’s a whole different feeling from Lillymon- she’s so incredibly wet and slippery. This is a good position though- you can go as hard and as fast as you like without worrying about slipping out. Deep too. Every hard push makes your balls slap against her ass and you can feel her gripping and clenching on your length.

That lewd expression on her face… it’s so intoxicating! To see such a regal and angelic figure reduced to such debauchery… with her cheeks reddened and her tongue hanging so limply out of her mouth.

Her moans grow more and more undignified- until she is less a visage of angelic beauty and more a woman in the throes of pleasure.

You can’t help yourself either. You cry out, pushing your hips as deep as they can go… and you start to cum once more. She feels it, squirming in her silken bondage as you wrap your arms around her and pump your load down her tight pussy. She cums too, her inner walls clenching and relaxing on your dock as you flood her womanhood. The angelic beauty makes the most majestic moans of pleasure… 

Your eyelids grow very heavy and you feel yourself about to drift off. Finally, you remember yourself and lift your hands up to her wrists- untying her. Angewomon immediately reaches for your cheek and pulls you into a kiss- before sliding onto her side and gently easing you down beside her upon the bed.

Time to… take a break. You just lay there, panting beside the winged woman.

A shift of weight on the bed rouses you and you look over to see Lillymon crawling over. She lowers her head to your cock, taking the slimy thing in one hand and running her tongue all over it. You’re still a little ticklish! You squirm and laugh as she laps up the cummy mixture of semen and womanly juices.

Satisfied that you’re all cleaned up, she then moves over to Angewomon, spreading her thighs and diving in deep to lick and suck out the thick creamy load you just emptied into her. Lillymon buries her face into Angewomon’s pussy, muffled little moans escaping from her lips as she cleans out the creampie.

These two… They’re incredible.

…  
…  
…

You’re standing off the edge of the bed, looking down on the two ladies. Angewomon is on her back atop the bed, hugging Lillymon as the fairy Digimon mounted her. From your perspective, you see two beautiful butts. One very large womanly, the other nice and petite- like a peach. Both of them were wet, their pussies rubbing against one another as they kissed. The valkyrie’s wings arch up and fold inbetween the gaps of Lillymon’s own leaf-like wings. They pull her in closer, wrapping around her nubile figure.

Your dick throbs at the sight. It’s a feast for the eyes- your desire draws you closer, as if your feet have a will of their own. Which one to choose? Where to start? You wrap your fingers around your cock, still slick and sticky from the last time…

You smack Lillymon’s ass, making the bubble butt ripple. She lets out an “Ooh!” between her kisses, wiggling her bottom. Like she’s asking for another.

You’re happy to oblige, sending another slap right across the other side. You grab two handfuls of her soft behind, kneading and spreading them. You look at how their pussies are rubbing together, so wet and tantalizing. They glisten…

You probe at first, slipping your cockhead between the two- feeling them both at the same time. It’s so slippery… You begin to thrust, back and forth, deciding to leave it up to fate. You can feel their womanly folds parting as you glide past them. After just a few short moments, you slip! You’re inside… From the moans, it’s clear you’re inside Lillymon. She happily wiggles and backs her ass into your hips, rutting into you. You see her leafy wings flutter beneath Angewomon’s own feathery pair. You push down on them, keeping the girls pinned together nice and tight.

The next time you pull out, your cock slips free. Now you angle a little lower… and this time it’s Angewomon who moans. It feels really good… in a different way, though. Lilymon’s tighter, to be sure, given her petite frame… but when you go deep into the blonde angel, she clenches on you hard. She soaks to the base. You’re starting to think that Angewomon might be the most perverted out of the three of you.

You drag your cock out. The way she clamps down on you almost makes it seem like she doesn’t want you to leave.

Try as she might, she can’t resist you entirely… You want to fuck them both after all.

You start pounding her pussy, reducing her to a moaning heap of pleasure. She holds onto Lillymon until she cums, screaming and thrashing. You keep her wings nice and pinned down, but her pussy is squeezing like crazy. Satisfied that she’s had her fill, you decide it’s time to give the fairy Digimon some more. Your cock is absolutely soaked in the angel’s juices, and you feel yourself nearing the edge too…

They start kissing and making out, hugging each other close. Their breasts flatten against one another- all while you send both their bodies rocking with every thrust. Lillymon’s increasingly desperate moans spur you on… until you feel another orgasm coming on.

There’s no time to think about it. You want to give it to them both…

So you close your eyes and let out a moan. A second later, you feel your cock throb and pulse- your balls tightening up and your asshole puckering. You flood Lillymon’s womb, adding your thick spunk to the already soaking wet mixture of girlcum inside her.

You don’t stop thrusting. You don’t stop fucking. You’re slamming her pussy, your balls slapping against Angewomon’s wet folds.

Then you slip out… and an instant later, you’re inside the blonde valkyrie instead. She moans into Lillymon’s mouth and you feel her wings cringing tight around their bodies- she knows you’re breeding her. She knows you’re breeding both of them.

Your hips move on their own, driving your cock as deep as it could go. It’s… impossibly slippery and wet. This feels like the biggest one yet- like you’ve been cumming gallons even after all the previous times. It feels heavenly. Of course you’re gonna cum hard.

You close your eyes, just rutting them both like an animal. You can’t tell how long it lasts but it feels like forever- like everything’s moving in slow motion… but also lightning fast at the same time. Just pulse after pulse of orgasmic pleasure radiating through your cock and out over the rest of your body. Until, at last, it’s over.

You let go of Angewomon’s wings and step back, looking at the two beautiful asses hanging off the side of the bed. They’re just dripping to the floor with cum. Your own cock is absolutely soaked and spent- slathered with their pleasure.

The ladies untangle themselves and make a spot between them on the bed for you. Everyone’s out of breath. You feel like you can barely move after you lay down with them.

They hug and cuddle you close. Lillymon nuzzles against your shoulder while Angewomon much more assertively brings you into her bosom.

“I can’t…” Lillymon huffs, “believe… we could have been doing this… the whole time.”

“Oh, yes indeed~” Angewomon cooes, “This and so much more. There’s quite a few more positions I would like to try.”

“Oooh, like what?” The fairy giddily replies.

As she begins to go into detail, you wonder just how deep this is going to go… the girls are gonna pump you dry! You’ve gotta leave the house at some point!

Oh no… Lillymon is already stroking you. She wants more… A part of you prays that you stay soft- just so that you can get a breather!

But you feel it stir… maybe one more time wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
